Amor & otras cosas
by Dobe pandita
Summary: ¿A que ser la reina del Instituto suena bien? Que pasaria si la escuela empieza a admitir hombres tambien, todo dara un giro de 360º para nuestra Lucy... NaLu/Multiparejas
1. Prologo

**Oh si! Dobe Pandita porfin hiso su primer Fic… 0w0 Que emoción! Bueno espero que la disfruten!**

Prologo

Voy a comenzar esta historia como muchas otras… un día soleado en la adorable ciudad de Magnolia, el pueblo se regocijaba de alegría después de los festivales de verano, sin duda estaba como de costumbre: la plaza llena a montones de gentíos, los puestos comerciales abarrotados de productos y compradores curiosos; y el enorme, y para nada discreto, reformatorio para "_Niños y adolescentes en camino hacia la delincuencia_" _**Fairy Tail**_.

Un hermoso edificio gris, con muros exuberantemente altos y grises, púas en las terminaciones del lugar GRICES y el hermoso aura de aburrimiento por parte de los alumnos, o cierto también contaba con un portón automático – Bueno, yo diría que era más bien un rascacielos que un portón, pero valla a saber porque – Revestido de chapa negra. Si… ese no era precisamente un ligar al que la gente se acercaba para pasar su fin de semana.

Y allí donde todo parecía fúnebre estaba la (Autoproclamada) Reina del instituto, por el momento, Lucy Heartfilia. Una rubia descaradamente ardiente y ojos chocolate.

(Estricta vestimenta del instituto: Todas las mujeres debían llevar vestidos por debajo de los tobillos, con mangas ¾ - Que según el rector, eran "cortas" – y Debían llevar el pelo recogido en todo momento a excepción de la hora de dormir).

Pero la vestimenta de aquella mujer, porque tenía 19, era el vestido más corto que puedan imaginarse, de color rosa, y sus pechos no eran precisamente "limones". Su figura era algo envidiable. Habitualmente se sentaba en el mismo lugar: La mesa más grande en la cafetería y los lugares más alejados de la pizarra en clases, siempre con sus amigas – Igual de matonas – Juvia Loxar, Levy McGarden y su sempai's Erza Scarlet y Mirajane Strauss.

El instituto era toda una jerarquía y no había objeción cuando alguna de ellas reclamaba algo. Pero curiosamente a principio de año, ósea, unos meses antes el edificio que solo era pare mujeres paso a ser mixto y, bueno, las hormonas empezaron a procesarlo antes que sus cerebros.

Cada una de las chicas había escogido "pareja" y se habían apropiado de esos chicos, y era todo un proceso de selección, desde la terraza de la escuela miraban fijamente a cada chico buscando a su nuevo muñeco inflable personal (He imagino, sabrán de que muñecos estoy hablando).

Mirajane fue la primera en escoger, ella era una albina muy atractiva, ciertamente tenia muchísima "pechonalidad" y sus ojos no dejaban más que desear, tan azules como el mismísimo cielo. Ella fijo su miraba en un tipo fornido, rubio, hasta parecía despedir una corriente eléctrica. Este tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y unos aparatos, supongo porque no tenía muy buena audición. – Ese es mío – Declaro la peliblanca, despidiendo una mirada asesina a quien se atreviese a hablarle siquiera.

- Bien entonces yo me quedo con ese – Sentenció la Scarlet señalando al peliazul con un tatuaje rojo en el ojo derecho.

- Juvia quiere al exhibicionista (Apodado así porque en un abrir y cerrar los ojos su ropa había "desaparecido")– Dijo la ojiazul con una enorme sonrisa y corazones a punto de estallar en sus ojos – Mira ese Levy-san! Ese es mi primo! -.

Puedo jurar que jamás había visto a Levy sacar la mirada de su libro tan rápido como lo hiso en ese instante. Su miraba despedía chispas y su cara se había tornado roja cual tomate en primavera – Supongo que él está bien para mí – Dijo, casi susurrando y volvió la vista a su libro.

Lucy dejo salir una risita ante la acción de Levy, algunas veces se sorprendía de sus gustos: una pequeña niña, y digo pequeña de estatura porque tenía casi la misma edad que Lucy, aficionada por los libros y de un intelecto superior se fijaba en el mayor cavernícola de todos los tiempo: Un chico de tez bronceada pelo largo y negro, fornido y con montones de peaircings en toda la cara.

Solo le faltaba escoger a ella, había buenas opciones, como ese rubio alto… ¿cómo se llamaba, Sting? Pero no, definitivamente no tenía la chispa que ella buscaba. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran una última figura hiso acto de presencia antes las chicas con las hormonas por el cielo, los ojos de la Heartfilia si abrieron cual huevos fritos en una sartén caliente, él, definitivamente él!

_**Y lo dejo hasta acá, supongo que ya se estarán imaginando quien es la "pareja" de Lucy… ¿Sera un amor instantáneo el de nuestros personajes? ¿Las chicas van a seguir dominando a escuela? ¿Voy a aprender a hacer mejores preguntas? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo!**_

Dejen Muchos M-U-C-H-O-s Reviews! Dobe se alimenta de sus comentarios *3*


	2. Remordimientos e Irritaciones

**Wuu~! Dobe Pandita esta devuelta Yeii, Primero que todo quiero disculparme por el completamente desprolijo Prologo… y bueno espero que este capítulo quede mejor!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Remordimientos e Irritaciones_

**..**

Si debía ser él, era el muchacho más remotamente atractivo que había visto. Vamos, no me digan que un tipo con pelo rosado y unos tremendos músculos no la volverían loca?

Lugo de que todo los hombre ingresaran al instituto llamaron a la mujeres para que se formaran y todas esas formalidades que hacen las escuelas súper estrictas. Cada uno se presentó, ya saben: Nombre, edad, etc. La verdad eso parecía más una venta de "Solteros" de parte de los hombres; y una manada de leones hambrientos con la comida frente a sus narices de parte de las mujeres. Es más, Lucy no creía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a un chico (Claro, que no sea el rector) en los últimos seis años, y toda la culpa era de sus padres por encerrarla en ese lugar donde pretenden hacerte monja!

El cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estómago se hacía incesante, por alguna razón desconocida para el mundo del Lucy, tan solo ver la enorme sonrisa dragonica otorgada por el pelirosado al presentarse hacia que la Heartfilia se volviera loca ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Se supone que así se siente el amor o qué carajo era lo que sentía? Se estaba empezando a irritar… trataba de concentrarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero ni los murmullos de sus amigas la podían sacar de ese "trance".

- Natsu Dragneel, 21 años, pirómano en proceso – Se escuchó decir por los parlantes, esto último lo pronuncio con un poco de entusiasmo, o era gracia?

La escuela se había vuelto un completo asco, cada que Lucy y compañía pasaban por los pasillos se encontraba un trillos de parejas, recién formadas, succionándose las bocas

- ¿Qué les pasa, quien les enseño a besar? – Dijo la rubio con tono de asco, llevando sus manos a las caderas les ordeno a todos los que pudieran estar a menos de 300 metros de su casillero que movieran sus apestosos traseros a otra parte. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia todo por ese pelirosa con ojos verdes terriblemente sexis y esa piel… - Alto! Deja de pensar en eso – Se reprochó a sí misma. Y cerró su casillero con una fuerza que asusto a la mismísima Scarlet.

Bien, era fácil, nadie en todo el mundo se había podido resistir a ligar con Lucy Heartfilia, era de lo más fácil ya sabe, vas te les insinúas y caen rendidos a tus pies. Solo tenía que hacer lo mismo con ese tan Natsu, un par "movimientos provocativos" y estarían en su cama esta noche; pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo asi, ella de verdad se quería esforzar conquistando a este chico y no savia realmente por que! Y no estaba nada bien el desentendimiento, se estaba irritando más y más…

¿Qué pasa Luce? No pareces muy contenta – Pregunto Levy, un poco temerosa.

Agg – Dijo con desagrado – Es ese Natsu me irrita y ni siquiera lo conozco, eso hace que me enfurezca más.

Pero eso es normal cuando estas enamorada ¿Verdad? ¬¬ - Explico McGarden – No es que yo sepa de eso, ni nada.

Enamorada, Levy estas completamente loca, crees que voy a enamorarme con una mirada eso solo pasa en las películas que ven las personas asquerosamente acarameladas – Comento la blonda en un tono amenazante.

Juvia piensa que Lucy-san debería ir a hablarle – Se metio Loxar – Después de todo camina en dirección a Lucy- san, y con una sonrisa bastante grande – Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa entre dientes.

Y en efecto, ahí venia el ojiverde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, este se acercó a Lucy (Que estaba completamente "distraída") y extrañamente empezó a olerla. Esta al darse cuenta de la acion de aquel chico se hecho para atrás, aunque no estaba del todo inconforme. Es mas, se podría decir que hasta le había gustado y su cara levente bronceada paso a se casi tan roja como los lente de Levy.

Q…que haces – Dijo pegando un gritito -.

Mmm… hueles esquicito Luce – Le susurro al oído arrastrando las palabra de una manera muy sensual – Tsk. Soy Natsu, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿No?

Esta asintió.

Y dime Luce… porque estás aquí adentro, y por tanto – Ronroneo.

Eh eso no te importa! – Lo corto ella y aparto su cara con un puñetazo en la cabeza – La próxima vez que te dirijas a mi respeta el espacio personal – Le contesto casi gritando, aunque con la vos temblorosa y salio de ahí a paso extremadamente rápido seguido del grupo.

Oo0o0o0o0o0oO

Maldita sea no podía quitarse esa escena de la cabeza, el rose de su respiración, debía estar agradeciendo que a las mujeres no se les parada nada (Nada que se pudiera ver a simple vista). Porque rayos seguía pensando en ese idiota pervertido?! Y porque le gustaba tanto recordarlo?!

Todo se calmó un poco cuando Juvia entro a la habitación.

Que pasa Lucy-san ¿No habrá "acción" esta noche? Gray-sama me invito a su dormitorio, es un exhibicionista ¿No es excitante? – Decía Juvia y, sinceramente no podía dejar de hablar. Lucy que estaba harta de hombre por un día, enterró su cabeza en su amiga almohada.

…Y? – Respondió la rubia con impaciencia.

Bueno es probable que lo hagamos, asique Juvia le viene a pedir uno de esos vestidos provocadores que tiene Lucy – Dijo finalmente.

Aun con la cabeza enterrada señalo uno de los cajones de la cómoda – Ahí están, escoge el que quieras – O algo como eso se lo escucho decir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Juvia recorrió los pasillo hasta llegar a un dormitorio, 930 – Fullbuster & Dragneel. Toco la puerta y abrieron.

Ha Juvia… pasa, Gray esta adentro – Dijo el pirómano, al tiempo que salía de la habitación en dirección a la de Lucy. Juvia paso, no sin antes esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

Bueno y hasta ahí lo dejo, me encanta la vuelta que le di de "malos y pervertidos" jajaja Espero que les haya gustado, el capítulo se lo dedico a _**Lucielle Aye Sir**_– Que fue la primera que lo leyó TTwTT

_**En el próximo capitulo:**_

_***Adevertencia de Lemon suavecito* ¿Natsu en la habitación de Lucy? ¿Grey con Juvia? ¿Qué pasara cuando las luces se apagen y la noche haga presencia?**_

_**Dejen Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Dobe Pandita vuelve a escribir después de pasar todo un mes sin inspiración, espero que les guste! Cinceramente no tengo otra excusa por el retraso ¬¬

**Diclaimer: **_Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. _

…

Gray-sama se encuentra en su habitación e traído todo lo que pidió – Pronuncio con un poco de timidez la peliazul.

Hmm? O sí, estoy en el baño un minuto – Mientras tanto frente al espejo el Gran Gray Fullbuster, que al fin se había decidido a invitar a esa mujer de cabellos extraños, se probaba distintos peinados; uno más raro que el otro debo confesar. Eso no estaba funcionando, solo lo dejo como estaba, se roció un poco de perfume y abrió la puerta del baño en dirección a su habitación.

En esta se encontraba Juvia sacando un par de cuadernos, libros y libretas, y depositándolos en la pequeña mesita justo en el centro de la habitación, que a pesar de ser una especie de correccional tenia todos los lujos que no fuesen entretenimiento (Televisiones, juegos portátiles y todas esas cosas, que según el preceptor: barbaridades).

Gray-sama está preparado para su lección, sabe Juvia nunca había hecho estas cosas, ella simplemente se dedica a estudiar y seducir a los preceptores… - Esto último lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que a Gray no le resulto tan difícil entenderlo, ella esbozó una media sonrisa, entorno un poco la cabeza y siguió – Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Ese simple acto había hecho que él sintiera algo en su pecho, más concretamente en ese macizo pedazo de hielo que este daba por corazón, algo que le estrujaba todo el interior y hacia correr la sangre por sus mejilla al punto de tornarlas carmesí, y ciertamente no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo este tipo de sentimientos eran cosa rara para él. Seguro esta mujer había puesto algo en ambiente, si, algo que adormecía sus sentidos y hacia que su corazón se desbordara pero, por alguna razón, se sentía… bien.

Juvia se quedó contemplándolo todo el rato que este se había inmerso en sus pensamientos

¿Gray-sama se encuentra bien?

H-he? Si lo siento, yo también espero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo finalmente y golpeo su cara unos segundos.

Entonces qué le parece si iniciamos la capacitación – Preguntó ella.

¿Capacitación? Puedes llamarlo _cita_ de estudios o algo más común – Respondió, mientras reía nerviosamente.

Ci- ci..cit.. _CITA?_ D-de estudios, si cita de estudios, está bien – Tartamudeo.

_Si resuelve lo que tiene aquí… y luego extrae la potencia de allá… tendrá el resultado para esta operación_… - Repetía ella señalando cada punto, mientras él resolvía las operaciones en un dos por tres.

.o.o.o.o.

La puerta de Luce sonaba y resonaba con desesperación, finalmente Natsu se cansó de ser el tipo amable que toca tres veces la puerta y la pateo antes de que el preceptor estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para verlo:

¡¿QUE NO LE ABRES A LAS PERSONAS CUANDO TOCAN LA PUERTA?! – Susurro/grito enfrente de la cara de Lucy, que seguía tirada en la cama.

¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO, TU ERES EL QUE ENTRA A LAS HABITACIONES DE DAMICELAS SIN PERMISO!

¿Damiselas, donde? – Contesto con notado desdén.

¿Aquí idiota que no me ves?! ¿¡Que carajos haces en mi habitación?! – Pregunto ella con un sonrojo poco notable gracias a la luz de la habitación – Esto es obra de Juvia verdad, la próxima vez que la vea le daré un buen golpe.

Aunque no lo creas, no fue ella… Lucy

Si?

Te puedo hacer de una pregunta…

Hmm… si

¿Las doncellas se pueden enamorar de los dragones?

…

**Y aquí humanos lo dejare! Buajajaja justo en el momento más romántico… esta parte me quedo muy bien (~º0º)~ estoy súper contenta de como quedo ¿Que les pareció a ustedes?**

**Ah quiero agradecerles a todos los que le dieron Favorito/Compartir, a los que me siguen y a los que dejan sus lindos Reviews! Estoy tan contenta TToTT Los amo, bueno ya saben dejen sus sensuales comentarios de este capítulo! **

**Por ultimo me disculpo con mis pervertidos seguidores, realmente esta escena no daba para **_**lemon**_** Gomenazai!**


	4. Chapter 4

Creo que los dragones primero deben probarle a las doncellas que son merecedores de su amor ¿No crees? – Le explico con suma delicadeza, por alguna extraña razón de destino, no se sentía incomoda en ese momento. La atmosfera era todo lo contrario a eso, era… cálida. Como si de cristal se tratase, que al más mínimo movimiento fuera a romperse, Lucy coloco su mano en la cabeza del pelirosa y revolvió su cabello a modo de recompensa.

A lo que Natsu respondió hundiéndose más en su mano – Luce… ¿Qué tipo de hazaña debería cumplir el dragón para que la doncella se enamorase de él? – Pregunto finalmente.

Se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo detenidamente, al no conseguir una respuesta clara solo pudo decir – No lo sé, _talvez ser él mismo_ -. En el proceso de aquella conversación el espacio que los separaba empezó a disminuir, dejándolos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Ambos podían escuchar la respiración entre cortada del otro, en esa habitación solo podían oírse los latidos de corazones desbordantes de sentimientos encontrados, el sonrojo en sus rostros era notable: un tenue color carmín teñía las mejillas de los enamorados, mientras se acercaban con los labios entre abiertos hacia su destino. Las manos de Lucy fueron las primeras en moverse rodeando el cuello del chico y depositándose en la nuca, a continuación Natsu rozo las mejillas de ella con extrema delicadeza hasta que sus dedos se enterraran en el cabello de la rubia.

De un momento a otro sus bocas se fundieron en un torpe pero tierno beso. Pasaron así unos instantes hasta que un movimientos sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza de interminables e indescriptibles sabores, que se intensifico en pequeñas mordidas. Prosiguieron hasta que la usencia de oxigeno se hiso notable y no tenían más opción que separarse, sin que sus frentes lo hicieran. Los leves espasmos y jadeos, y el embriagante olor de sus fragancias hacían que el deseo se apoderase de sus mentes.

Un susurro los saco de ese embelesamiento

Lucy voy a entrar – Era Juvia desde el exterior de la habitación - ¿Estás ahí? ¿Lucy?!

¡CARAJO! - Susuro/grito Lucy – ¡Rápido metete debajo de mi cama!

O0o0o0o0O

_**Yo enserio quería terminar esta historia peo mi imaginación y yo estamos en una batalla constante por eso concluiré mi fic aquí, estúpida imaginación! Te detesto! **_

_**Y bueno este es el final de un fic pero talvez sea el comienzo de otro (Fuaaaa) jaja a cierto, por fin el beso que tanto quería escribir y no hubo lugar para el Gruvia porque simplemente no iba, bueno besitos mis hermosuras! **_


End file.
